Never Hide Your Wings Or True Feelings
by Mouse Pocky
Summary: I just love the eposide "The Day The Angel Flew" so naturally I had to write a fic concerning it but kinda different R+R


This is my first Escaflowne fic so be kind and enjoy this fic! Oh yeah-another thing Drackians are really cool! 

R+R you'll like it!

"I don't see why the Zaibach Empire would even care about Escaflowne" complained Meriel.

They had been flying on Escaflowne for what seemed like hours and everyone was getting fidgety.

"Neither do I but, they do" said Von who was very vexed at Meriel 

Hitomi had been keeping quiet ever since she saw Von's wings she hadn't felt normal, but there was something nagging at her she couldn't put her finger on but she dismissed the thought.

"Oh look a town!" shouted Meriel climbing over Von

"I could use a rest", said Hitomi 

"Ok then we'll stay at an inn for the night, just as long as you behave Meriel" added Von

"But I always behave lord Von" said Meriel innocently 

The group landed Escaflowne near the outskirts of the towns, all of them had hoped for a peaceful rest when a girl rushed past them screaming "Help! The Zaibach- 

CRASH!

A tree landed right near Hitomi and she jumped out the way and a giant guymeelf twice the size of Escaflowne stood above her.

"Run! I'll deal with it", shouted Von and the three girls hid behind a large rock near by.

Hitomi began to notice the girl she couldn't be older her she was probably the same age. The girl had shoulder length yellow blond hair with two light pink clips near each of her ears in her hair. She had blue-greenish eyes and a gray shawl over her bright blue shirt and a navy blue skirt that was down two inches past her knees and she wore small pack back.

Von and the other guymeelf where squaring off it looks like Escaflowne would have to jump up a couple of yards to crush it's energist. Never the less Escaflowne turned into a dragon and flew up where Von could crush the energist with his sword and pushed the enemy off the near by cliff. 

After the battle a boy (A/N: just to let you know the boy who is coming looks like Joe from digimon in season (hottie) wearing Link (from Zelda and the orciana of time) tunic) with two daggers in a belt around his waist) 

"Melody! What happened!" shout the boy who looked Von's age running towards them

"She was attacked by the Zaibach", said Von

"The Zaibach are troublesome they are always looking to cause trouble please forgive her for the battle you had to fight" said the boy and Melody looked as if she was on the verge of tears

"It was nothing we oppose the Zaibach, I am Von Final king of Finalia" said Von

"I know you are I heard about your kingdom and the Zaibach I am Daisuke Seio king of Seion, come to my castle you can rest there." Said the king 

"May I ask something Sir?" asked Hitomi

"Yes" said Daisuke

"What about the girl, Melody" she asked

"She is a handmaiden to me", said the king briefly and a horse and carriage pulled up to them and they all climbed in and rode to the castle.

Hitomi had a feeling he knew something else about her; the Zaibach didn't go after handmaidens for no reason.

The group ended up dining in the castle and Melody was serving them and Hitomi was trying to put her finger on again with the strange feelings, but Hitomi was getting sick of them.

After dinner Melody took them all up to their rooms in the castle while the king had gone it to his room. Melody bid them good night and left them in their room sorrowfully.

"Von you got that feeling about Melody-

"I'm way ahead of you", said Von

"What about me-

"You stay here Meriel" said Von

"But-

"Find out what you can here", said Von

"Yes lord Von", said Meriel dispassionately 

Escaflowne was in throne room and could be used if was needed; Hitomi and Von saw Melody coming into the throne room with the king and Melody soberly following. The king moved the throne chair back to uncover a secret passage. They wanted to follow her but they heard whip lashing noises and muffled cries to make Hitomi's eyes began to water. They waited for the king to leave and they moved quickly into the passage.

It was dark in there and they heard crying noises Hitomi opened her bag and rummaged through it and took out a flash light to see Melody with her eyes red and whip lashes on her face. 

"How?" she whimpered

"Never mind that tell us what the king is up to" said Von

"I'll tell you about the king but you must leave me out of it" said Melody foreshadowing she was leaving out the most important part.

She began

"The king… he works for Zaibach when he got wind you where coming… they want Escaflowne… he was going to take it…I found out and went to warn you once I heard and the king sent a guymeelf after me… now I'm going to stay here until I die."

Hitomi knew the king wasn't up to any good!

"But can't you get back out?" said Hitomi

"She's right we're stuck in her it's a trap" said Von

"That's why you shouldn't have come", said Melody and she began to sob and the door opened.

"Welcome Von Final now you will die" said the king with an army and his daggers drawn ready to be thrown.

Melody's Point Of View

I know I've disgraced my mother and farther by doing this, when the king captured me I became his servant and he took me, it was to save my sister from the Zaibach. Ever since I was trapped here, yes I could have escaped before but I didn't have a reason to, I didn't have a will, but now I do. It seemed like it happened in slow motion.

Von drew his sword, I began to concentrate, Von raised his sword and Hitomi gasped, Meriel came bounding in sensing Von's danger to protect Escaflowne, My hands began to glow and a dazzling display of sparkles spread across the room.

The king's army tried to attack but they're swords hit the magic and broke as if they had slashed at a wall. The wall began to crumble Escaflowne with Meriel clinging to it began to levitate with the sparkles, the king looked utterly confused and we escaped.

Hitomi's Point Of View

It was amazing the girl her powers and the escape there had to be something about her I was missing to understand her.

We bounded out the wall and Von climbed into Escaflowne, which turned into a dragon and he flew up with Meriel on it, but he couldn't get me!

Von's Point Of View

I'd missed her she might die because I was unable to get her. My wings! I could fly to her, but all the guards, and leaving Meriel to steer Escaflowne was not a smart thing.

"HITOMI!" I cried out and with it out came my passion and feeling for her, but to my surprise-

Melody's Point Of View

Hitomi he shouted, he really loved her, true love… something I've never know I wish I could have, but to Von and Hitomi they would not be apart! Not if I had anything to do with it and this reminded me of my sister and family I had lost but I disgraced my family again.

Hitomi's Point Of View

Melody ripped of her shawl to show a low cut shirt and with a look of great pain on her face she thrust her arms forward to my surprise I saw white angel wings fold out of her back and feathers spread out and drifted around her. She must be Drackian, more than Von with power. Melody began to run as fast as she could. She jumped up high and flew true and straight towards me. She grabbed me around the waist and flew up to Von with all her might. Von was as equally shocked as I was.

Von's Point Of View

She was like me? No she was a Drackian like…mother, she handed me Hitomi her eyes shining and she hovered in sky looking disgraced, she had bitter tears in her eyes and they almost stared right through me. Hitomi looked as if she had been to heck and back, twice but she was thinking deeply. I flew Escaflowne where the army would not harm us. Melody stood up wings out on Escaflowne looking sober. Hitomi nudged me as if to say "Go on show her"

"I understand", I say

"How could you-

Von took off his shirt and with a grimace on his face his wings burst out.

"You're-

"Only half" I said quietly thinking of mother

Hitomi was looking at me with admiration while Meriel was cross and folded her arms.

"Why did you save Hitomi? And show your wings-

Began Von

"For the same reason you know you showed your own before Von"

There was a moment pause

"You should never hide anything I've learned; wings or true feelings"

She said and smiled.

Von and Hitomi blushed

THE END

What do you think? Want more story with Melody, or maybe a Von and Hitomi story? Just review, remember never hide your true opinion!


End file.
